Tнє Pєяƒє t Lιttℓє Sιѕtєя'ѕ Aℓtєяηαtє-Sєℓƒ
by Leiko Aya
Summary: Ema's life was mostly happy - until she overheard people talking about her. She became depressed, and her brothers were worried sick about her. One day, her alternate self came to her in a dream and lent her half her soul in exchange for hers. Agreeing, Asahina Ema gains half of her other self and aims to defeat anyone who looks down on her. How will her 13 brothers react? Ema x ?


**A/N: **Oh I'm a horrible person – starting many fanfictions at once… But honestly, this Plot Bunny just kept jumping and jumping around my head singing an annoying tune. Am I the only one who gets this…? Most likely. Shut up, me - no one wants to hear it.

…Moving on. As I've stated above, I've started, like, a HELL of a lot fanfictions lately. So, updates on this story (if anyone likes it, of course) might be a little slow… ^.^" For now, it's an Ema x various brothers fiction. I'll be posting a poll soon which contains various cannons – vote for your favourite and that'll be the pairing! The poll will be up for a while, and results won't be seen so it gives it a more mysterious (and possibly less biased) feeling. :)

**Little Important Note: **This is set in the time when Ema's in high school and Futo has already started school there.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Brother's Conflict; all rights go to the respective owner, Takeshi Mizuno-sensei.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Dreams of Change**_

"_Hey hey," a girl laughed to her group of friends, "you know Asahina Ema, right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Lately I've been hearing that she's a total slut. Apparently, she's living with 12 other guys! And get this, there are no parents around!"_

"_Oh my God, really?!" a black haired girl gasped._

"_Mhm! Not-to-mention that they're all super hot! I bet underneath that good girl cover, she's __all__ over them."_

"_Ugh, slut much?" _

"_Reminds me of you, Amika!" the girl sitting next to the black haired girl teased, poking her in the ribs._

"_Ah-ha. So funny. You know I only 'do-it' with my boyfriend," the black-haired girl, Amika, sighed. She put her elbow on her desk, and then rested her head on her palm. "It's funny that you mention this Ema girl, Satomi," Amika addressed the girl who started the topic, "Lately I've been hearing that she's completely useless."_

"_That's definitely true," the last girl at the table chimed in, "did you see her in PE? She only ran, what, 100 metres and she's on the ground puffing? Good God!"_

_Satomi scoffed, "What a weakling. Can't even run that much? Pa-the-tic."_

"_No kidding. Like, seriously, what on earth can she do for herself? I bet she relies on her parents for everything."_

_Satomi flicked her brown hair, "I bet she think she's all that, too. Did you see her flirting with Asakura Fuuto?!"_

"_WHAT?! The Asakura Fuuto?! That bitch!" Amika and Chisato, the last girl, gasped. They slammed their fists on the table with anger, gritting their teeth._

"_I know! Good God, I hate her! I wish she would just die!"_

* * *

**Ema's POV:**

Their words still echo in my mind. No matter how much I try, they just stay there. Flooding my thoughts. Damaging my trust. Tearing down my defences. Attacking my heart. Shattering my confidence.

…And most of all…

Destroying my will.

Slut, useless, weakling, pathetic, relying on my parents, a bitch – these few words, just these few, small words, are making my world crumble into a black void of nothingness.

Of course I'm not a slut, I'm a virgin! I do have strengths; I'm not useless nor am I a weakling! I'm not pathetic because I try my very best! And I can't rely on my parents, because they're no longer with me! I've never done anything bitch-like either, my intentions are always clean!

So why?!

…Why do I believe them?

It was never known to those girls – Satomi, Amika and Chisato – that I was listening to their conversation. I was just about to enter the room when I heard my name, so I hid behind the door because I was afraid.

Afraid of what they would say.

I wanted to hear what they said about me.

I wanted to know.

…

And now I don't.

I now wish that I had just left.

I now wish that I had never heard.

I now wish that I could remain in ignorance.

…Because then it would hurt less.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Hey, Azusa…" Tsubaki called to his twin, "…when's little sis coming down?"

Azusa placed the book he was reading onto the coffee table. "I don't know…" he replied quietly.

The whole Asahina family, minus Ema and our parents, were seated in the lounge room. For a week, Ema has refused to leave her room or talk with anyone – Juli included. The brothers' worried about her since the first day, and now it has been almost 7 days…

"What do we do?" Natsume said, burrowing his face in his hands.

"We need to know what happened to Chi-chan first," Louis mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Knowing that there were only two people who would have any clue as to why their precious sister was acting this way, their gazes turned to Yuusuke and Fuuto.

"…I don't know. She was fine before lunch, but when 5th period started… she looked like she had just seen someone die…" Yuusuke looked to the ground, obviously pained about the whole situation.

"I didn't see Nee-chan until the afternoon, and by then she was already…" Fuuto stopped talking when he realised his brothers got the picture.

…

"So there's nothing we can do for Nee-chan?" Wataru sniffled, the corner of his eyes slowly gathered tears.

"…" they all remained quiet. No noise was heard but Wataru's quiet cries.

* * *

**Ema's POV: **

I laid in my bed with tears streaming down my eyes. Criticism and false acquisitions like that really hurt. Being told to go die even more so.

I can do nothing but cry. I _have_ done nothing but cry.

…It's truly disgusting.

I close my eye and bring the blankets over my head, hoping that it would be a protective shell from the pain outside.

…But my pain is coming from the inside…

Slowly I drift into sleep and my mind blanks into nothingness.

* * *

_I floated around on my back in a black void. Stars slowly started to come into view and take up all the black space around me. I had no idea which direction was up, down, left or right. All I could do was continue to float around, gazing at sparkling beauty all around me. Finally, I heard a sound._

"_Ema." It was a voice, a female voice. "Ema." It called again. It came from no certain place, but all around me. A sudden light flashed and engulfed me, I closed my eyes from the unexpected brightness. When I reopened them, a girl who looked like me appeared, smiling._

"_There you are," she smiled._

"_W-who are you?" I asked, staring at her. She gave off a strong and threatening aura, yet for some reason, I wasn't scared._

"_I'm you," she said, "and you're me."_

"…_I don't understand."_

"_I'm you from the opposite dimension. I heard your soul's call and I came to help you."_

"_My soul's call?"_

_She nodded her head, "Yes. We're connected, you see. Since we're the same being, our souls' are linked and we can call for each other."_

"_I see… So, you know then? What happened…"_

"_Yeah, I do," her face grew stern, "And I know what others say, too. But don't you fret; I'm going to lend you half of my soul."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused._

"_I will take half your soul and I will replace it with half of mine. It will give you a share of my personality and strengths, and in all honesty, I'm having trouble in my dimension too…" her face grew sad, "There are two dimensions – Albaba and Olaba, they're opposites. You come from Albaba, and I come from Olaba. Everyone in Albaba has a parallel self in Olaba, and vice versa."_

"…_I'm still confused," I say._

"_That's OK. I don't completely understand it either; I'm relaying what I was taught," she smiles, "I suppose it's like the Ying Yang. You, the light. And I, the dark. But our dimensions are mixed together with one half of the Ying Yang… Ah, screw it."_

_I couldn't help but smile, even though I still didn't understand. _

"_So… To wrap it up, I need half of your soul and you need half of mine. It won't be forever, just until all the mess is cleared up. OK?" _

_I nod my head, "Deal."_

_As soon as the word slipped through my lips, a blinding light shone upon us._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed, my covers falling off my form.

'…What a strange dream,' I thought, flicking my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and stretched, for some reason… I feel strangely motivated, like I could take on anything. A determined smile stretches across my face, 'I feel like brand new!'

The hurt I had felt last night was gone. I no longer felt pained but instead… I felt a desire. A desire to show them up and get my revenge. I lifted my hands and punched my left palm with my right hand, 'Let's go kick some ass!'

I changed into my uniform and did my hair like normal before I looked into the mirror.

'…That needs to change,' I thought and unbuttoned my cardigan, exposing my white shirt underneath. I pulled my hair out and grabbed two black clips, pinning the right side of my hair behind my ear. I pulled of the pink bowtie, too. Now I looked less girly, and more… punk-rock. 'That looks better!' I smirk. It never did occur to me that the time that my personality had changed, all I could concentrate on was beating on whoever looked down at me.

I wondered slowly down to the lounge room, expecting no one to be there. However I was greeted with all 13 of my brother, and Juli.

"CHI!" Juli exclaimed and ran to me, jumping up and hugging me. I patted him on the back affectionately and ignored the 13 other stares.

"Nee-chan…!" Wataru smiled, happy to see me.

"…Why are you dressed like that, little sister?" Kaname-san questioned with a strange look on his face. The others all looked at me in the same manner. Getting strangely annoyed, my answer was quick and slightly snappy.

Their reaction was… quite different than how I pictured.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's a bit angsty at the beginning, but it does wear off and now Ema's more determined! This chapter hasn't been read over by a beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Leave a _**review**_ if you want me to continue, and I'll see to it. :)

Leiko Aya.


End file.
